Scorpion/Current Timeline
Biography *'Mortal Kombat (2011):' "Hanzo Hasashi was once a member of the Japanese Shirai Ryu ninja clan. Given the name Scorpion for his blindingly fast and deadly fighting skill, his life was blessed with glorious kombat in the name of his Grand Master. But when he, his family and his clan were brutally exterminated by Sub-Zero and the Lin Kuei, Scorpion's existence became eternal torment. Resurrected by the malevolent necromancer Quan Chi, he entered the Mortal Kombat tournament to slay Sub-Zero and avenge the murders of his kin." *'Mortal Kombat X:' "Hanzo Hasashi was a member of the Shirai-Ryu assassin clan until they and his family were killed by Sub-Zero of the rival Lin Kuei clan. Hanzo's soul was claimed by the Netherrealm sorcerer Quan Chi, who resurrected him as the revenant Scorpion and gave him the chance to avenge his family's deaths. Full of rage and hellfire, Scorpion fights alongside Quan Chi in Netherrealm's invasion of Earthrealm." Storyline Mortal Kombat (2011) Scorpion, the specter of the Netherrealm, was once a human known as Hanzo Hasashi. He was a member of the Shirai Ryu, a clan of Japanese ninjas, known for bringing ninjutsu and other secret martial arts to Japan from China. One day he, his family and clan were exterminated by the Lin Kuei assassin, Sub-Zero. His soul laid to waste in the Netherrealm, but was mysteriously and unexpectedly resurrected by the necromancer, Quan Chi. Under Quan Chi's command, Scorpion entered Shang Tsung's tournament to avenge his death and those of his kin and clan at the hands of the Lin Kuei assassin, Sub-Zero. Upon Scorpion's first match in the tournament, he demanded of Shang Tsung to fight Sub-Zero, stating that he will have his head for killing his family and clan. He was unexpectedly challenged by the Shaolin Monk, Kung Lao, however. After defeating Kung Lao, Scorpion again demanded to fight Sub-Zero, but to no avail as Shang Tsung told Scorpion that he would demand nothing, and called Nightwolf's name as Scorpion's next opponent. Before their kombat, Nightwolf tried to reason with Scorpion by telling him that his aggression was misplaced, and that he could follow a different path, but Scorpion ignored Nightwolf's words, thinking that the path Nightwolf has chosen only dishonored his kind, and defeated him. The match impressed Shang Tsung, who told Scorpion that he will have his fight against Sub-Zero soon enough. Raiden, having seen visions of the future, consisting of Scorpion killing Sub-Zero, and the latter's rebirth as Noob Saibot, urged Scorpion to defeat but not kill Sub-Zero, promising him that he would make a request to the Elder Gods to bring the Shirai Ryu back to the realm of mortals, but only if Sub-Zero remained alive. Scorpion contemplated Raiden's offer of bringing his clan back to the world of the living, and eventually looked towards Raiden and silently nodded his consent. Raiden nodded back, and left with Liu Kang and Kung Lao, leaving the specter to think on this new turn of events. Entering Shang Tsung's Palace, Scorpion was confronted by the Lin Kuei assassins, Sektor and Cyrax, who provoked him, saying that he would join his clan soon enough, but Scorpion kept his calm, and stated: "My clan may walk the Earth once more". ''Upon hearing this, Cyrax shoved Scorpion, and Shang Tsung declared that Scorpion would fight Cyrax and Sektor. After defeating Cyrax and Sektor, Scorpion was confronted by his nemesis, Sub-Zero. Sub-Zero showed great disrespect to Scorpion and his clan's memory, stating ''"To hell with your clan!", ''which enraged the ninja specter, who answered Sub-Zero with "''No... To Hell with YOU!", and immediately took'' both of them to the Netherrealm, where they engaged in Mortal Kombat. Scorpion emerged victorious and decided to spare Sub-Zero's life, only to have Quan Chi appear, ordering Scorpion to kill Sub-Zero. Remembering his bargain with Raiden, Scorpion refused, stating that Sub-Zero had been defeated. Knowing that the specter would not kill Sub-Zero unless he was provoked, Quan Chi conjured images of the Lin Kuei slaughter of the Shirai Ryu. The entire event was shown to Scorpion: his village was swallowed by flames, many Shirai Ryu clansmen were struck down by a rain of arrows while others were decapitated by Lin Kuei assassins, and more were run through by katanas from horseback riders and by arrows from archer marksmen, among them Sub-Zero. Another image was magically conjured by the sorcerer. It showed Scorpion's wife and infant son huddled in a corner of their home during the Lin Kuei attack. The house's door slid open to reveal Sub-Zero, with katana in hand. Unsheathing it, and unaffected by the cries of Scorpion's wife, Sub-Zero brought the blade down. The vision faded and Sub-Zero, badly wounded as he was, was on his feet holding a hand up in mercy, telling Scorpion that was not him. Enraged and reneging on his deal with Raiden, Scorpion ripped the mask from his head, revealing a skull engulfed in flames of pure hatred. Back in the throne room of Shang Tsung, Scorpion reappeared and Shang Tsung smiled in anticipation. Wordlessly, Scorpion held up a scorched skull with the spinal cord attached. The ninja specter had killed the Lin Kuei assassin Sub-Zero, rendering his deal with Raiden null. Head hung low, Scorpion dropped the skull onto the floor and with a loud scream, burst into flames and disappeared. Near the first tournament's end, Scorpion fought alongside Quan Chi to best Liu Kang, the last Earthrealm warrior in the tournament, but even his and Quan Chi's combined power and effort were not enough to stop Liu Kang. During Shao Kahn's tournament, Scorpion was summoned by Quan Chi to face Sub-Zero's younger brother, Kuai Liang, who had taken over the mantle and was trying to avenge his elder brother, Bi-Han. Scorpion emerged from the Netherrealm and quickly realized that the Sub-Zero before him was not the same that he fought and killed before. when the new Sub-Zero proclaimed he would fight in his fallen brother's honor, Scorpion roared in fury, "HE HAD NO HONOR!" and the two engaged in Mortal Kombat. Eventually Sub-Zero gained the upper hand and knocked Scorpion to the ground. But before Sub-Zero could finish Scorpion, Lin Kuei cyborgs captured him and Scorpion used the opportunity to flee. During Shao Kahn's invasion of Earthrealm, Scorpion was confronted by Raiden in the Netherrealm. When Raiden expressed disappointment with Scorpion's decision to remain at Quan Chi's side, Scorpion scornfully told him to save his pity. Raiden requested an audience with Quan Chi, but Scorpion refused. Annoyed by this, Raiden accused Scorpion for not saving his family, enraging the Spectre. Scorpion then battled the Thunder God, but lost and swiftly teleported away as Quan Chi appeared. Mortal Kombat X Comic A lifetime ago, Hanzo Hassashi was the leader of the Shirai Ryu clan, husband to his beautiful wife Kana and father to his newborn child Jubei. However, his happiness was cut short when the Lin Kuei attacked his village. Hanzo fought valiantly, but he was killed by the Lin Kuei assassin Sub-Zero, his head and spine ripped from his body. The last image Hanzo saw was the frozen corpses of his wife and child. In the Netherrealm, Hanzo was tormented and tortured every day, but he did not burn in the Netherrealm's hellfire. This intrigued the necromancer Quan Chi and he imbued Hanzo with the Netherrealm's hellfire. As he burned, Hanzo was promised by Quan Chi that he would receive vengeance and justice for his murder and the slaughter of his clan and family. This led to the birth of the specter Scorpion, who would take his vengeance on Sub-Zero, even as the cryomancer screamed his innocence. Scorpion was hardly satisfied and chose to continue fighting for Quan Chi. However, during the Netherrealm War, Hanzo was restored to life, with Scorpion's hellfire still remaining under his control. Feeling he was undeserving of life, Hanzo contemplated suicide, but a chance meeting with the blind warrior Kenshi convinced him otherwise. Soon after, he re-built the Shirai Ryu, aiming to help all of those who survived tragic events from the "Netherrealm War". Saving Kenshi and his son Takeda from Hsu Hao of the Red Dragon by killing him, he took Takeda under his wing for his protection, indoctrinating him into the Shirai Ryu. During Takeda's training, Hanzo, at the behest of his student, vowed never to speak of his father Kenshi to him. Teaching Takeda for years as well as other students such as Fox, Hanzo was eventually contacted by Raiden, who warned him of a coming demonic entity that had escaped during the outbreaks from Netherrealm, and that Hanzo had to be on the alert despite his anger with Raiden for the many lives lost in the Battle of Earthrealm. After watching a sparring match between his students and scolding Takeda for not taking his training seriously, he informs the Shirai Ryu of Raiden's warning. However, Fox is possessed that night by the demonic entity through the Kamidogu dagger, which Raiden previously entrusted Hanzo to safeguard years ago. Fox then poisons Hanzo with one of his own mixtures and bounds him by his own spear and chain, forcing him to relive his worst moments while Fox kills a majority of the Shirai Ryu. Hanzo hallucinates of his past during the Lin Kuei's massacre of the Shirai Ryu. Though he fights through the Lin Kuei with ease, Hanzo falls to his knees in grief when he happens upon the frozen bodies of his wife Kana holding their infant son Jubei. When the elder Sub-Zero arrives and smashes the ice holding their corpses, mockingly asking Hanzo how he feels from losing everything, Hanzo realizes what is before him is not Sub-Zero, due to the fact Bi-Han and Scorpion never talked about each others feelings. As he burns the illusion away, Takeda protects his sensei from Fox long enough so that Scorpion awakens from his delirium and escapes his bounds. Scorpion tells the possessed Fox that his clan is his family and snatches him by his neck as he unleashes a breath of hellfire upon Fox before grabbing the Kamidogu dagger from his hand as well to stab him in the heart with. Though badly burned, Fox is hardly fazed and knocks Scorpion back with a beam of red light, proclaiming he grows stronger with every drop of blood that is spilled. The demonic force mocks Scorpion for trusting Raiden and starts to state the daggers have a connection to Quan Chi before Takeda finally kills the possessed Shirai Ryu by cutting his head in half with a Katana. Hanzo then takes the dagger from Fox's corpse and silently comforts the shocked Takeda. Later, the two burn the dead Shirai Ryu and set off, Scorpion determined to avenge his fallen clan once again, this time seeking Raiden, seeing the thunder god responsible for the deaths for entrusting the cursed dagger to Hanzo and desiring to know of its origins. During their travels through the Himalayan mountains, Takeda expresses interest in his master's hellfire 'style' of fighting. When Takeda asks why he has never taught it to him, Hanzo makes it clear that hellfire is not a fighting style, but his curse to bear alone. After explaining his origins to Takeda, Hanzo reveals that hellfire is not his rage as Takeda believes, but a representation of the loss of his family that he can never lose. Hanzo admits to Takeda that to wield hellfire he has to relive that moment, but if his burns for too long he risks destroying himself, every time. Takeda apologizes for bringing up Hanzo's personal past, but asks of the 'wise man' who helped him, asking why he never mentioned him before. Hanzo reveals to Takeda he never mentioned him because Takeda asked him not to, revealing it to be Kenshi. Sometime later, Scorpion and his apprentice have made it to Raiden's Sky Temple, but Hanzo is wary of going any further and makes camp for the night. As he prepares a meal for himself and his student over their campfire, while explaining to an impatient Takeda his concerns over the fierce storm around the temple, a bolt of lightning strikes the campfire, and a furious Raiden grabs Scorpion by the neck, Kamidogu dagger in hand. Hanzo returns Raiden's rage as his kunai slips out of his gauntlet and into his hand. Hanzo does not fare well against the possessed Raiden, despite the Shirai Ryu trying to rouse Raiden from his madness. Raiden electrifies Hanzo with a powerful stream of lightning, and while proclaiming that the demon has come to open Earthrealm to the Blood Code's power, Hanzo sees Takeda sneaking up on Raiden, armed with a sword. Hanzo weakly tries to warn Takeda away but his student impales Raiden from behind. Unfazed, the thunder god merely calls down lightning on the youth. Teleporting in a blaze of hellfire, Hanzo saves Takeda before warping his student safely away, but Hanzo mistakens that Takeda died, enraging Hanzo. Scorpion reappears to face Raiden, trying to grab the dagger from Raiden's hand but teleports away again when Raiden tries to retaliate. When the thunder god mockingly asks how much fire he has left after so many teleports, Scorpion delivers a teleport punch to Raiden's jaw with such strength he partially breaks it, all the while declaring he has enough for a lifetime. Scorpion gains the upper hand over the possessed Raiden, stabbing him with his kunai and choking the thunder god with his chain, all the while raging at Raiden for giving him the Kamidogu dagger that resulted in second destruction of his clan and for seemingly killing Takeda with his lightning. Bringing the thunder god to his knees, Scorpion prepares to kill Raiden, but stops when he sees that Takeda is still alive and rushes to his student's aid. After Raiden comes to his senses when his blood is purged of the demon's corruption, he calls to Hanzo and apologizes for his actions. Distrustful, Hanzo tells Raiden to stay back but soon listens when the thunder god state they can save Takeda if they act quickly by taking him to the Jinsei Chamber, where Earthrealm's lifeforce will heal both Raiden and Takeda. After Hanzo does so, he watches as Raiden heals Takeda with jinsei and is complimented by Raiden for teaching Takeda well, as his apprentice's soul is fighting against the Netherrealm's reach for him. Once Takeda awakens, Hanzo immediately asks if he's alright with Takeda stating he feels invincible. Raiden apologizes to Hanzo and Takeda before explaining that the Kamidogu daggers were the weapons used to defeat the One Being and that they are now used as keys to seal away Shinnok's Amulet. The thunder god reveals that he could not keep each dagger in the same location, which is why he entrusted one to Scorpion for safe-guarding. As Raiden seals the dagger he entrusted Hanzo in a vault in his Sky Temple, Hanzo scorns him for not telling him before and the daggers could lead to possession. Raiden apologizes to Hanzo for not telling him the dagger was more than a sacred relic and admits that he did not foresee a demon corrupting their power. When Hanzo asks if Quan Chi is the culprit, Raiden disagrees but reveals Fujin is investigating the Netherrealm for his involvment. Hanzo asks who else has the daggers, and Raiden tells him each dagger is accounted for, save one. Raiden tells Hanzo of the mission he gave Sub-Zero to retrieve a stolen Kamidogu, but the Cryomancer never returned. Knowing whoever is after the daggers seeks to unseal Shinnok's Amulet, Raiden asks Hanzo to save Sub-Zero from the demon corrupting him. At his student's urging, Hanzo agrees to the thunder god's request, vowing to bring Sub-Zero back dead or alive. In chapter thirteen, Hanzo travels with Takeda to Kahishari, Japan, on Sub-Zero's trail. As they arrive in the city outskirts, Takeda is shocked to learn Hanzo lost to Sub-Zero in the past, though Hanzo is quick to call it a technical lost, citing that their battle was interrupted. When Takeda asks what Hanzo's plan for a rematch is, Hanzo only cryptically replies that Takeda is before noting how quiet it is. When Takeda notices a nip in the wind, Hanzo realizes Sub-Zero is close and orders Takeda to take his sword. The two move into the city and Hanzo spots multiple Lin Kuei cyborgs. He orders Takeda to take two of them while he deals with the rest. Hanzo swiftly attacks a lone cyborg, but upon cutting its body in half, Takeda realizes all the cyborgs are frozen solid. Hanzo curses as he realizes it's not just the cyborgs but the entire city. Hanzo notes that Kuai Liang was never this powerful, even under Quan Chi's control, and Takeda suggests that the Kamidogu has already possessed Sub-Zero. Following the ice, Hanzo orders Takeda to stay close and tells him to stick to the plan no matter what happens. As the arrive at a frozen temple, the possessed Kuai Liang greets Hanzo. Disgusted by Kuai Liang's actions, Hanzo tells him that while killing him won't bring back the people he murdered it will stop him from hurting anyone else. The possessed Kuai asks Hanzo who will stop him then, and reminds him of how much hellfire he's used to fight the Blood Code and that Scorpion is getting stronger inside him. Infuriated, Hanzo slips into his Scorpion persona, drawing his chained kunai before warning Takeda that whoever possessed Fox and Raiden is now controlling Sub-Zero. In chapter thirteen, Scorpion asks if he is speaking with Kuai Liang or the demon dwelling in the dagger. The possessed Kuai Liang doesn't give a straight answer, only calling the Kamidogu dagger a key, not a vessel and that the real power is in the blood offered. The demon attempts to goad Takeda, but Scorpion holds his apprentice back and declares that whoever is behind this is going to burn before throwing two of his spears out and impales Kuai Liang, igniting the chains in hellfire as he drags the cryomancer over. Sub-Zero freezes the chains and shatters them, launching an ice ball at Scorpion who teleports to dodge the attack, reappearing behind Kuai. However, Sub-Zero summons ice pillars around his body to impale Scorpion before throwing the Shirai Ryu aside. As Scorpion tries to orient himself, the demon possessing Sub-Zero mocks Scorpion for deluding himself into believing he is a man instead of a wraith, using his slide to knock Scorpion off his feet and then kick him across the frozen ground. While Scorpion lies on the ground in a daze, the demon tells Scorpion that Hanzo Hassashi is a lie and when he dies, the real Scorpion will rise again, when the demon realizes Takeda has stolen the Kamidogu from Sub-Zero. In response, the demon uses the last of Sub-Zero's Blood Magik enhanced power to freeze another section of the city in a glacier, trapping Takeda and Scorpion in ice. Scorpion quickly recovers and breaks free from his entrapment, sword drawn, and resumes his battle with Sub-Zero. Mortal Kombat X Scorpion will return in Mortal Kombat X. The story mode will explain why in the comics Scorpion is free of Quan Chi's possession. Endings *'Mortal Kombat (2011) (Non-Canon):' ''"Shao Kahn's death did nothing to relieve Scorpion's pain. The loss of his kin still weighed heavily upon him. For reasons he could neither explain nor understand, he was drawn to the home of the Shirai Ryu. Standing amid the rubble, in solemn contemplation, Scorpion was visited by apparitions of his fallen comrades. They revealed the true mastermind behind their brutal deaths. Enraged, he returned to the Netherrealm. As the spirits of his kin immobilized Quan Chi, Scorpion slew him, finally avenging their deaths." Character Relationships Mortal Kombat (2011) *Once a member of the Shirai Ryu clan. *Arch nemesis of the Lin Kuei. *Killed by the Elder Sub-Zero, but was resurrected by Quan Chi to serve him. *Entered the first tournament to avenge the Shirai Ryu and his family. *Was challenged by Kung Lao and defeated the monk. *Defeated Nightwolf after he suggested to Scorpion to not "cling to the past". *Was promised by Raiden that he would request the Elder Gods to bring back his clan, if Scorpion spared the Elder Sub-Zero's life, which he agreed to. *Defeated Cyrax and Sektor when they insulted his clan. *Faced the Elder Sub-Zero in the Netherrealm and defeated him. *Decided to spare Sub-Zero, due to his agreement with Raiden, but was shown by Quan Chi horrible (and false) images of his family and clan being murdered by Sub-Zero. *Seeing this made Scorpion angry enough to kill Sub-Zero, breaking his agreement to spare him. *Both he and Quan Chi challenged Liu Kang but were defeated. *In the second tournament, the younger Sub-Zero challenged him and defeated him, but before he could finish Scorpion off, he was taken by his now robotic clan, allowing Scorpion to escape. *When Raiden looked to ally himself with Quan Chi, he was stopped by Scorpion in the Netherrealm. *After Raiden angrily accused Scorpion for not saving his family when he was refused to speak to Quan Chi, Scorpion challenged Raiden to combat, but Raiden emerged victorious. *Swiftly teleported away as Quan Chi made his appearance. Mortal Kombat X Comic *Revived during the Netherrealm War. *Was aided by Kenshi. *Blames Raiden for the lost or disappearance of many Earthrealm protectors. *Reformed Shirai Ryu from Netherrealm War survivors. *Killed Red Dragon commander Hsu Hao to save Kenshi and Takeda Takahashi's lives. *Learned of Takeda's relationship to Kenshi and entrusted with Takeda by Kenshi. *Became Takeda's master and indoctrinated him into the Shirai Ryu. *At the behest of his student, never spoke about Kenshi to Takeda. *Was entrusted with a Kamidogu dagger by Raiden. *Oversaw Takeda's training with Fox. *Years later, was warned of a demon by Raiden. *Was poisoned by a possessed Fox and relived worst memories while Fox slaughtered the Shirai Ryu. *Gave into Scorpion persona and attempted to kill possessed Fox but was overpowered. *Was saved from Fox by Takeda before comforting his student. *Burned bodies of the Shirai Ryu and set off with Takeda to find Raiden, believing the thunder god responsible for his clan's destruction due to entrusting the Kamidogu dagger to him. *Told his past to Takeda on their journey. *Was attacked by possessed Raiden outside the Sky Temple and attempted to reason with Raiden but failed. *Saved Takeda from Raiden before resuming their battle. *Defeated Raiden and prepared to kill the thunder god until noticing Takeda was still alive. *Took Takeda and Raiden, overcoming his possession, to the Jinsei Chamber so that both could be healed of their injuries. *Along with Takeda, was told by Raiden the origin of the Kamidogu and agreed with his student to pursue Sub-Zero for stealing one of the Kamidogu daggers years ago. Gallery Mortal Kombat Scorpion kills Sub-Zero.jpg|Raiden foresees the death of Bi-Han at the hands of Scorpion. Scorpion and Quan Chi in the tournament oppening.jpg|Scorpion and Quan Chi at the first tournament. Scorpion demands Sub-Zero.PNG|Scorpion demands Sub-Zero after defeating Kung Lao. Scorp vs Nightwolf - Cópia.PNG|Nightwolf speaks with Scorpion. Scorpion accepts Raiden's proposal.PNG|Scorpion accepts Raiden's proposal. Scorp faces off against cyrax and sektor.jpg|Scorpion speaks to Cyrax and Sektor about his clan's future. Scorpion vs Bi-Han.jpg|Bi-Han confronts Scorpion. Mortal-Kombat-Scorpion-gameplay-feature-image.jpg|Scorpion tells Bi-Han of his rebirth in the Netherrealm. Scorpion defeats Bi-Han.PNG|Scorpion defeats Sub-Zero. Scorpion is ordered to kill Bi-Han by Quan Chi.jpg|Quan Chi orders Scorpion to kill Sub-Zero. shirai ryu die.JPG|The Lin Kuei killing the Shirai Ryu. Scorpion's wife and child.PNG|Scorpion's wife and child. Kana.png|Scorpion´s wife and son meet their demise. Scorpion_Dissapears.png|Scorpion disappears after bringing Sub-Zero's Skull. You are not sub-zero.JPG|Scorpion tells Kuai Liang that he is not Sub-Zero. Scorpion defeated.JPG|Sub-Zero defeats Scorpion. Raiden Confronts Scorpion.png|Scorpion faces Raiden. Scorpion loses to Raiden.JPG|Raiden defeats Scorpion in the Netherrealm. Category:Alternative Timeline Category:Character Subpages